theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie M Designs
Jackie M Designs '''(formerly '''Logan Designs, Spectra Couture and originally Spectra Fashions) is a fictional fashion house located on the fictional 380 South Wyler Street in Los Angeles, California on the American soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Jackie M Designs is currently the main rival of Forrester Creations. It is headed by Jackie Marone, with the assistance of her son, Nick Marone. The head designer of the fashion house is former Spectra Fashions head designer, Clarke Garrison. Jackie M was formed first in November 2007, when the former fashion rival of Forrester Creations, Sally Spectra, decided it was best to sell her company that had been defunct for some time. Sally's son, C.J. Garrison, was persuaded by his father, Clarke Garrison, to offer the company to the Marone family, primarily Jackie. After initial refusal and declining forcefully, Jackie was persuaded by Clarke to give it a shot and take on the Forresters who had for some time been her rivals. However, Jackie didn't solely have the assistance. After some relucatance, Nick agreed to buy in for an unspecified amount as a silent partner. Delighted, Jackie and Clarke began to revel in the fact that they were going to be taking on the Forresters and becoming a major force in the fashion world very soon. Jackie christened Sally's former company, "M" Fashions, for the magical mysterious magnificence and marvel it would bestow on the fashion world. Although much hype came about from Jackie buying Spectra and turning it into "M" Fashions, nothing about the company was mentioned for a little over a year. Finally, in January 2009, Jackie's fashion house made a return to prominence. It was revealed that Jackie had merged her pre-existing chain of Jackie M Boutiques with "M" Fashions to form the newly christened company, Jackie M Designs. The reasoning being that both businesses were doing extremely poorly and to stag off financial ruin, Jackie was forced to consolidate the businesses. She was still CEO and Clarke was still the head designer of the fashion house divison, but the business was tanking despite the merger. Abuzz in the fashion world, Jackie M was rumored to be going under in the press and nothing could be closer to the truth. Jackie was frantic as to what she could possibly do to save her business. Nick was now serving a more hands on role in managing the company and he too was beyond baffled as to how to turn things around. The loans the Marone family had taken out to keep the company afloat were now being called in and seeing as there was no capital to pay them off..the bank was intent on taking possession of everything the Marones owned, including the Marone Mansion. Just as things seemed to be plunging into darkness, Nick received a mysterious e-mail from an anonymous sender using the pseudonym 'StormySeas". Contained in the e-mail was a design from the newly created Forrester Creations Spring 2009 Couture Collection. Bewildered and confused, Nick had no idea why someone would send him a Forrester design. More and more e-mails came from "StormySeas" all containing different Forrester designs from the new collection yet no reveal as to why they were being sent or who was sending them. Nick revealed what was happening to Jackie, and she was delighted as she knew this was their chance to have salvation from utter financial collapse and disgrace. Jackie was determined to use the Forrester designs for Jackie M's last ditch fashion show. Nick was hesistant to do so as he wanted to know who was behind sending them and why. Jackie desperately pleaded with Nick to just accept the designs or they would be ruined. Nick complied with his mother's wishes and the two set about to mimick the designs for what they thought would be their last collection and fashion show. All the while, both Jackie and Nick pondered who would do this for them and together went through a list of suspects that includes: Stephanie Forrester, Thorne Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Rick Forrester, Brooke Logan, Donna Logan, Owen Knight and Steffy Forrester. Jackie has been trying to goad Stephanie into admitting she is "StormySeas" but to no avail. On January 19, 2008 "StormySeas" finally revealed why he/she is responsible for sending the Forrester designs to Jackie M..he/she wants to assume the position of President of Jackie M Designs. It seems that whoever is behind the pseudonym needs a new career making the list of suspects all the more intriguing. Both Thorne Forrester and Felicia Forrester are the top candidates as they are both fed up with what has become of their family's company and both have made it apparent to Nick that they are seeking opportunities elsewhere, Felicia going so far as to personally ask Nick to consider hiring her as a designer. Whoever "StormySeas" is, it is without a doubt that Jackie M owes its survival to him/her. Jackie M Designs employees Current *Jackie Marone (Owner and CEO) *Nick Marone (Investor) *Clarke Garrison (Head Designer) *Whip Jones (Director of Public Relations) *Owen Knight *Amber Moore Former *Stephanie Forrester (Senior Executive) *Pamela Douglas (Assistant) Category:Companies Category:B&B's Businesses